The present invention provides rust and scale arresting in fluid systems, particularly heat transfer systems and particularly in water cooling systems for internal combustion engines.
Traps for removing solid particles such as rust and scale from water cooling systems are well known. Examples of such systems are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 1,857,606 1,742,281 3,362,534 2,722,316 3,834,539 1,987,847 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,539 has a metallic plug in a screw-in collection cylinder which is topped by the sloping screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,316 has a truncated conical cylinder in a large canister. Water flows from plural inlets into the filter and out through plural outlets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,847 has a depending filter canister with a deflector which flows a lower portion of water down into the canister and then back to the radiator or engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,606 has a flat filter screen, a collection bowl, and a flap to seal off the collection bowl so that it may be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,281 has an elongated collection chamber with a series of foraminous plates with solid bottoms to collect particles in riffles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,534 has a separator to remove water from diesel fuel. A suspension is caused to flow downward along a curved and ruff plate to promote water droplet agglomeration.
One of the problems that exists in devices of the prior art is that in water cooling systems it is extremely important that the filters remain open so that flow through the cooling system is not restricted. If the filters become clogged with the particles which they are intended to filter, the purpose of the filter in preventing clogging of the system and overheating of the engine which it cools is defeated.